Teresa Berlitz
Early Years Teresa Ashley Berlitz is the only child of Charles Berlitz, a muggle-born wizard, and Athena Berlitz, a half-blood witch. She is the niece of Minerva McGonnagal, the Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. The Berlitz family lived in a nice house in Hogsmeade. When Teresa was five, her father was murdered by pure-blood Death Eaters, because he was a nuggle born wizard. After this, Athena began to seriously hate pure-blood wizarding families. Since she was raised by a pure-blood hating mom, Teresa became wary of purebloods. When she was 11, she recieved her Hogwarts letter. Life at Hogwarts Year 1 When Teresa reached Hogwarts, she quickly made friends with the outgoing Lily Evans, strong-willed Alice Fortescue, and shy Sasha Monnet. Teresa, along with her friends, were sorted into Gryffindor. Ever since her first day at Hogwarts, she caught the attention of Sirius Black, who was immediately smitten with her. He made it obvious that he was in love with her, and she made it obvious that she had no interest in him. As her mother hated purebloods, and Sirius came from a Muggle hating pureblood family, Teresa was overly cautious around him. Although she was Professor McGonnagal's niece, her aunt showed no favoritism in her classes. Year 2 In Teresa's second year, she realized that not all purebloods are bad. She tried out to be a Beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and to her surprise, made it. However, she was disapointed to find out that the other Beater was none other than Sirius Black. Since she had started to warm up to purebloods, she started opening up around Sirius, and soon, the two were pretty close friends. Meanwhile, Teresa, Lily, and Alice had managed to make Sasha less shy. Year 3 Teresa's third year was by far her favorite. She and her friends, along with Sirius and his friends, all had Care of Magical Creatures and Divination together, and so she had all her friends in classes. Also, Sasha had revealed that she had a big crush on Remus Lupin, but was too shy to be near him. Teresa helped Sasha open up around Remus, and so they could spend more time together, suggested that Sasha should ask Remus to tutor her in Defense Against the Dark Arts, her worse subject. Sasha was thrilled when Remus obliged. A bit before Winter Vacation, Teresa realized that she was falling in love with Sirius. Sirius, James, Remus, Sasha, and Lily were staying with Teresa at Hogwarts for Winter Vacation, and Teresa thought that she would tell Sirius how she felt during the break. On Christmas, she confessed that she was in love with him, and the two began to date. Teresa was worried on how her mother would react when she found Teresa and Sirius were dating. When she went home for the summer and told her mother that she was dating Sirius, Athena warned her daughter to end the relationship, which the rebellious Teresa refused to do. Year 4 Teresa's fourth year was very hard. Not only did she have to practice extra hard in Quidditch, for Gryffindor was so close to winning the House Cup, but Teresa also had a cauldron load of work for school. Since the O.W.Ls were next year, the teachers decided to prep their students by giving them lots of homework. Teresa began to realize that each month, Remus and his friends would often disapear. This made her suspicious, and a bit worried for them. When she asked Sirius what they were up to, he said 'Nothing,' which made Teresa even more suspicious and worried. The Headmaster of Hogwarts observed that most of the students from the fourth year and above were overworked and stressed, so he decided to throw a Yule Ball-like dance for them. At the dance, Sasha finally worked up the courage to ask out Remus, but he rejected her, as he was a werewolf, and was afraid of hurting her. Although Remus did like Sasha and wanted to go out with her, he was more worried of hurting her as a werewolf. Year 5 In Teresa's fifth year, she spent the time studying for OWLs, playing Quidditch, and spending time with her friends. She also learned the Patronus Charm, which she quickly mastered. Her patronus is the same as Sirius's; a German Shepherd. Year 6 Before Teresa went to Hogwarts, she had managed to make her mother realize that not all pure-bloods are bad. Athena asked her daughter if she and Sirius could visit her on their first Hogsmeade visit, as Athena lived on the outskirts of the village. When she arrived at Hogwarts, she told this to Sirius, who was happy that Athena might accept him. On their first Hogsmeade visit, they visited Athena, who realized Sirius was not at all like his parents, and was perfect for Teresa. On Christmas, he even received Honeydukes Dark Chocolate from Athena, which was his favorite. When Teresa found out that Sirius had run away from his abusive home, and had began to live with James instead, she was very happy for him. Soon, Remus Lupin revealed that he was a werewolf and his friends were illegal Animagi. He was happy to hear that Teresa and her friends didn't care if he was a werewolf or not, because they knew he was a kind friend. Soon after, he began to date Sasha Monnet, and Alice Fortescue began to date Frank Longbottom, which made Lily feel left out, as she was the only one not dating anyone. Year 7 In Teresa's seventh year, James and Lily, who had began to date, were made Head Boy and Girl. Occasionally on Hogsmeade visits, Sirius and Teresa would visit Athena, and she would give them Hogsmeade Dark Chocolate, Sirius's favorite, and Chocolate Gateaux, Teresa's favorite. The seventh year was amazing for Teresa, but she was sad that it would be her last Hogwarts year. After Hogwarts After their Hogwarts years, Sirius and Teresa had a live-in relationship in a nice house several minutes from Godric's Hollow. At James and Lily's wedding, Sirius was the best man, and Teresa was the Maid of Honor. Sirius soon became the godfather of James's son, Harry. Teresa was undergoing training to be an Auror at this time. The house that Sirius and Teresa lived in was very nice; it was a double story house, with nice, big rooms, and Sirius and Teresa's room had a nice view of the outside. Sirius was planning on proposing to Teresa, but then, he was framed and arrested for a crime he didn't commit. Several months after everyone graduated from Hogwarts, Sasha Monnet was murdered by Death Eaters, for being from a family of Muggles and Squibs. After Sirius's arrest When Sirius got arrested, Teresa immediately knew something was wrong. She knew Sirius would never murder the Potters, and tried to find evidence to prove that. Two years later, a depressed Teresa was murdered by a Death Eater, who soon went to Azkaban. Gallery Download.jpg|Young Teresa Download-0.jpg|Teresa's Yule Ball Dress Images.jpg imgres.jpg teresa-berlitz-1.jpg|A disappointed Teresa teresa-berlitz-2.jpg|Teresa, on finding out that she won the Quidditch Cup t3.jpg|Teresa being silly t4.jpg|An angry Teresa t5.jpg|Teresa in her and Sirius's house t6.jpg|Teresa, on finding out the Potters are dead and Sirius is in Azkaban t7.jpg t8.jpg|Teresa on her birthday